<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowered Hearts (one-shot) by Arkaiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788594">Flowered Hearts (one-shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaiu/pseuds/Arkaiu'>Arkaiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaiu/pseuds/Arkaiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy and Germany go to a flower shop to pick out some flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Repost from FanFiction.Net; the only thing I changed was fixing some of the formatting so that it’s easier to read lol)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowered Hearts (one-shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please excuse if it’s kinda wonky lmao</p>
<p>I am working on a couple more fanfics, but I don’t want to upload chapters as I write them. I’d rather post chapters when I finish the whole fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Germany sighed as he followed Italy into the flower shop. He had insisted that they were on sale and really wanted some to decorate the interior of him home with, and ended up dragging Germany along. </p>
<p>     Italy was happily bouncing around, looking at the wide variety of flowers that were being displayed. The woman at the cash register told us that if they needed any help with finding a flower that they could ask her. He grumbled, sort of embarrassed, hoping that no one that he knew was here, who knows what they might think if they see him in a flower shop. Italy, however, was clearly enjoying this, and was already trying to decide which to buy from a couple different bouquets. </p>
<p>     “Hey Germany? Which one should I pick, these tulips or these poppies?”</p>
<p>     Germany didn’t notice Italy was addressing him till several seconds of awkward silence was between them as he looked at him questionably. </p>
<p>     “Um,” He pointed to the tulips. “How about the tulips?”</p>
<p>     Italy beamed as he responded, “I was thinking those too-!”</p>
<p>     He put back the poppies and went to the register and paid for the tulips, and the two made their way outside. Out of the corner of his eye as they left, he could’ve sworn he saw Russia make his way out with a small packet of sunflower seeds.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>     The sun glared down on them as they finally made their was to Italy’s home, as because Italy dragged him their to help arranged his new tulips. Romano was away for the day, chasing down Spain because he had stolen his tomatoes the night before, so It was just them in the house. Italy quickly put the tulips in the middle of the dining table, in a vase with small detailed designs swirling around it. </p>
<p>     Germany quickly made his way to the kitchen, if by any chance there was something in there besides tomatoes and pasta. Not very surprising, the kitchen was stocked with different kinds of pasta, herbs, and of course tomatoes. He sighed and went back to where Italy had a small bag in his hands. </p>
<p>     “Germany, would you like to plant these flowers with me?” He asked, putting Germany in a tight spot. </p>
<p>     He knew that if he declined, it would hurt his feelings and leave Germany inside the house in complete silence, but if he accepted, he would have to spend the rest of the day telling Italy not to eat the seeds and to dig with a shovel and not his hands. </p>
<p>     “Fine, I will, where did you put the shovels?”</p>
<p>     “Um, they’re outside still I think.” Italy answered, obviously having no clue where he or his brother had stashed them last. Thankfully, the shovels were just thrown to the side right as you entered the backyard, so Germany and Italy got to work. Germany dug the holes, and Italy followed right behind him dropping the seeds carefully in. Several times Italy asked if the seeds were edible, and Germany threatened to take his seed dropping job away. That usually made him quiet again. There was a comfortable silence as they finished up and started to place the dirt over the seeds. </p>
<p>     “Italy do you want to water them?”</p>
<p>     Italy nodded his head enthusiastically and grabbed the watering can, which had a bunch of small tomatoes painted onto the side of it. He then proceeded to walk carefully over each lump of dirt, giving each its share of water. Germany stood by, patiently waiting for him to finish. When Italy finished, he turned to Germany and gave him a large smile, probably happy that they finally finished and they can eat now. </p>
<p>     “Good job Italy, now we just have to wait for them to sprout and we can finally see them again...But what kind of flowers did you plant anyways?”</p>
<p>     Italy shifted and laughed nervously, “Ha… about that… I don’t know…”</p>
<p>     “You wHAAATT???”</p>
<p>     “AAhh, calm down!!! The nice woman at the cash register gave them to me for free, and said that they don’t need any extra care except for water!!!”</p>
<p>     Germany sighed, and was too tired to complain anymore, “Alright, as long as we didn’t plant them incorrectly, I guess it’s ok.”</p>
<p>     “Yeah! Just think of it as a surprise when they bloom!”</p>
<p>     With that, the two made their way back inside. The thing is, Italy didn’t get them from the cashier, and had already bought them in advance. He wanted to surprise Germany, and thank him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     It was a normal day, the world meeting this month was taking place in Italy, and it was absolute chaos. </p>
<p>     England and France were yelling insults at each other, America was laughing and shouting on and on about how he was the hero, Prussia was annoying Austria and Hungary was slowly approaching him with a frying pan, Russia had somehow gotten his hands on China’s panda and was running around with China trailing him close behind, Sealand was disguising himself as Canada, and so on. Germany, however, was about to yell at everyone again, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Italy, who looked very excited. </p>
<p>     “Germany! Germany!” He shouted excitedly.</p>
<p>     “What is it…?” Germany replied back, one second away from shouting to shut everyone up around him. </p>
<p>     “The flowers bloomed!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Germany was dragged out of the meeting by Italy, no one noticing them leave except for Japan, but being the bro he is he didn’t say anything. Italy’s house was very close by from the conference hall that the meeting was taking place, so it only took about a couple minutes. Romano was thankfully not home, probably at the meeting, and it took a couple strides to go into the backyard. Italy happily walked over to the flowers, revealing what they were.</p>
<p>     They were cornflowers.</p>
<p>     Germany was shocked, that Italy had planted his home’s national flower, and a flower that was very dear to him. </p>
<p>     “I’m sorry that I’m not always a good friend Germany, and that I sometimes put my love for pasta above you, but I do want you to know that I appreciate everything that you do for me. Sorry it’s not a lot, but it’s the least that I can do…”</p>
<p>     Italy lowered his head waiting for a response. </p>
<p>     Germany hadn’t been expecting this kind of heartfelt comment coming from him, but it made something inside of him stir. Something that he hasn’t felt in a very long time.</p>
<p>     “...Thank you Italy…” He had managed to whisper.</p>
<p>     Italy had heard it, and perked up, smiling. He then jumped into Germany, and hugged him, with all the strength he could muster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     And they stood there, heart to heart, each beating to the same rhythm, one aching for the past and the other aching for the future, but they had one thing in common. </p>
<p>     The desire for the present.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>